


Three Pees in a Pod

by Simple5SOS_xo



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple5SOS_xo/pseuds/Simple5SOS_xo
Summary: ATL receives some time off after touring with Simple Plan on their Canadian leg off the tour.(let’s just pretend that Pierre Bouvier, lead singer of Simple Plan, did NOT get put on vocal rest and the tour went on as planned…I was sad that he got sick though…it was just a few days after I met and saw them on the US leg of the “Taking One for the Team” tour back in October 2016.ANYWAY…Alex, Jack, and Zack flew back home to Baltimore, MD (I’m just going off of the “Straight to DVD ll DVD Outtakes)…Forgive me if my locations are off…while Rian flew to Los Angeles to spend time with his girlfriend, Cassadee Pope. Now the car is loaded up, Alex is designated driver, Jack is riding shotgun, and Zack gets to sleep across the backseats. With lots of energy drinks and espresso shots, bottles of water, and snacks already packed throughout the car, there really shouldn’t  be any need to stop…incase one or more of them needs to pee… ;)Oh, P.S...Alex is pee-shy…hm hm hm ;) ;) ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5leYn4958ec





	

They have only been driving for an hour and half when Alex noticed his bladder had just about reached its limit. A master of drinking energy drinks and espresso shots while driving to stay awake, he forgot to calculate how quickly those liquids would hit the tip of his rather large penis. Not a fan of wetting himself, he quietly re positioned himself in the driver’s seat and lip-sang to the song that was currently playing: “Permanent Vacation” by their buddies in 5 Seconds of Summer. 

“DESTINATION: PERMANENT VACATION!!!” Zack scream-sang from the backseat.

“Ya know, the ride was much better when you were napping,” Jack teased. 

Zack stuck out his tongue and playfully punched Alex in the shoulder; this caused Alex to stir in his seat, and Alex swore a pea¬-sized drop escaped from his bladder. “Dude, I really need to pee,” Zack boldly stated. 

Jack sighed, and turned to look back at Zack. “How do you have to go already? You haven't even finished your water bottle and we've only been driving for 90 minutes…what, do you have a bladder the size of a pea?!”

“Everyone stop saying the word ‘pee’, please,” Alex quietly begged. His grip on the steering wheel got tighter and he knew he should probably pull over so Zack could pee, but if he stopped, he knew it would kill him not to get out and pee alongside Zack, and that made him tense up. 

Even though they are like brothers, Alex is very pee-shy, and even though he can sing and play guitar in front of millions and thousands of people, he always had a hard time peeing in the same room as the other guys. In dressing rooms or backstage, Alex always had to pee alone…those were the rules and the other guys were pretty accepting about it. 

“Um…earth to ALEX…I’m dying for a piss back here!” Zack stated again.

This time, Alex tensed up a little more. “Alright dude, I’m looking, I’m looking for a gas station or fast food joint where we can stop; just hold on a little longer,” he snapped back.

“I'll pee outta the window I DON'T CARE just pull over ...and p.s. don’t get your boxers in a twist,” Zack scoffed, and rested his head against the window behind Jack returning to a nap until the vehicle stopped.

Now that Zack was quiet, Jack looked over to Alex and whispered, “Hey, are you alright?”

Alex cleared his throat and his face looked rather flushed. “Yeah,” he lied, his voice squeaking a little bit . 

Jack wasn’t buying it… “I know you're lying...your voice got high. Babe, just tell me what’s wrong.”

Alex kept his attention on the road, but he glanced in the direction of his boyfriend. “I, um, really need to pee, as well, but um…you know.”

“Oh,” Jack replied, and his heart sunk. He paused a moment before he said, “Well, let’s take care of our boy, Zack, and then we can get you the relief that you need, okay? I know how shy you are to pee around us, but you know that we're not going to care. Hell, I've seen you naked so many times," he winked.”

Alex laughed, but then immediately reached for his penis with his left hand and kept his right hand on the steering wheel. "Jackkk, don't make me laugh!" He whined. “I don’t wanna pull over, but I really, really have to go, and I know Zack does, as well.” He was amazed that Zack stayed quiet for this long. His whole body hurt from the constant fidgeting, the caffeine overload, and the fact that he been sitting in the driver's seat for almost two hours now. At this point, he considers pulling over onto the shoulder of the road. "Gotta pee so bad..." he thinks to himself.

He looked down at his tight, black super skinny jeans, and thought to himself, "Well, at least I'm dressed appropriately if an accident does occur..." He sighed, and turned up the radio.

...lost in stereo. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> *Author's note* This is an excerpt...I may or may not continue writing.


End file.
